bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Turok-Han Queen
"It's the Queen, the one female Turok-Han that runs the whole show. She's bad-ass, my friend. I mean BIG." The Turok-Han Queen is the queen and leader of all the Turok-Hans, Drones and Hive Guardian. It is through her initiative that the Turok-Hans intended to subjugate humanity as their meat and rule the Earth with themselves at the top of the food chain. The Queen is eventually killed by Oracle with his Angelic Blades. History Creation Sometime after God created the Angels, He eventually made the Turok-Hans. With the Queen as their leader, the laid waste to lifeforms on earth. Wipe Out Eventually, God ordered His Angels to fight against the Turok-Hans and the angels hunted them almost to extinction. When only a handful of Turok-Hans remained, including the Queen, God created Purgatory and locked them away in it. Dracula When Dracula died went to the underworld and made a deal with Lucifer, the Fallen Archangel had two of his servants take the human to Purgatory. The Turok-Hans found the human and took him to their lair, intensely torturing the human for days. Eventually, the Queen, lurking in the deepest reaches of the hive in Purgatory and plotting her revenge and extinction of the human race, appeared before him and gave him some of her blood by cutting open her arm and allowing her blood to flow into his mouth, making him the first human vampire. Then she let him go and he returned to Hell. Characteristics The queen appeared as a large pale red vampire with two crest resembling bat ears and has a large flap of skin that runs from wrists all the way to her ankles, presumably used for gliding. She also has long claws used for scratching her enemies all though she leaves that to her drones most of the time. Her blood seems to fuse with a humans blood thus Vladislous Dracula becoming a human-vampire hybrid. Powers and Abilities The Turok-Han Queen possessed all the standard abilities of a Turok-Han, however her powers are considerably higher than an average member of her kind, arguably the highest as he is the Queen. For example, her durability is significantly higher, to the point of relishing in the effects of Borax, a severe weakness of other Turok-Hans. She was one of the strongest and eldest beings to appear in the series. *'Invulnerability' - The Turok-Han Queen's durability threshold was considerably high, even for Turok-Hans. She could not be killed by anything earthly or conventional methods, but supernatural weapons like angel blades, archangel blades, holy fire and Heaven's weapons are enough to be used against her. But, when stabbed with the Bone Of Righteous Mortal Washed In the Three Bloods of Fallen), she died. *'Immunity' - The Queen was extremely resilient to Borax. While all other Turok-Hans find Borax agonizing, she simply shrugged it off, and quickly regenerated from the damage that he felt as almost enjoyable, whilst it did burn her for a few moments. While her Turok-Han subordinate was knocked unconscious when encountering a borax bomb, the Queen did not even flinch but it did burn for a few seconds. *'Super Strength' - Though she rarely engages in physical combat, The Turok-Han Queen possesses the highest level of super-strength for a Turok-Han, which in turn makes her even physically much stronger than humans, slayers, monsters, demons and some angels. She was able to throw Oracle across an area in her Hive with great force and minimal effort and effortlessly snap a human bone in half. *'Immortality' - As the queen and leader of the Turok-Hans, The Queen was one of the oldest creatures in the universe, and cannot die from any form of disease or old age. *'Super Senses' - The Queen was able to accurately determine it had dropped ten degrees in the room. *'Super stamina' - The Queen never tired, and unlike normal Turok-Hans, she was not as affected by her hunger. *'Super speed' - The Queen possesses great speed, so much so that she didn't even bother restraining Mia, as she knew she could easily catch her if she tried to escape. *'Monstrous Jaws' - Like every Turok-Han, she possesses giant mouth with rows of sharp teeth. This served as the Turok-Hans' primary weapon and way to feed. **'Fangs' - Like normal vampires and Turok-Hans, the Turok-Han Queen possess a set of extremely sharp fangs that allows ther to bite any creatures. However, as the queen, she possesses the sharpest of fangs. *'Regeneration' - The Queen was able to heal from severe borax burns on her face, whilst it burned her for a few moments, even completely restoring one of her eyes which had been melted. She also recovered after being shot twice in the back by Nigel. *'Poisonous Bite' - Like all Turok-Hans, the bite of a Turok-Han Queen can turn a human into a subservient of the hive called a Familiar. In addition, the bite of a Turok-Han also has similar effects on angels that a werewolf bite has on a vampire, and it has been known to injure, and in rare cases, kill angels in a similar way that a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Oracle describes the bite as a mixture of a spider bite, scorpion sting, and a snake bite. However, as the Queen, she has the most powerful bite of her kind, as she once bit Oracle and he nearly died. * her blood'']]Venomous Vampiric Blood - By forcing a human into drinking her blood, the Turok-Han Vampire Queen can turn a human into a complete human/vampire hybrid, as she did to create Dracula, the Original Vampire. *'Flight' - Although not necessarily true flight, the Turok-Han Vampire Queen has shown the ability to fly, or glide, and land anywhere with extreme speed and force. Weaknesses Even though the Turok-Han Queen is the oldest, strongest, and most powerful of the Turok-Hans, she herself has weaknesses that could injure and kill her. Harming, Misleading or Trapping *'Borax' - Like all Turok-Hans, borax burns the Queen. However, whilst it burned her for a few moments, it is not extremely painful to her. Unlike the others of her kind, who find it agonizing, the Queen finds the experience exhilarating. While her subordinate was knocked unconscious by a borax bomb, she was completely unphased. *'Ghosts' - Like all Leviathans, the Queen is unable to perceive ghosts while they are invisible. Nigel was able to throw the Queen around easily but the Queen was completely unharmed and just distracted, finding the experience exhilarating and amusing. *'Oracle' - As a result of the Turok-Han Queen biting Oracle, Oracle is able to track the Queen no matter where she is. Additionally, being the Original Angel, Oracle is more than capable of matching up to her in a straight fight. Banishing or Destroying *'Sunlight' - As with all her kind, the Turok-Han Queen is highly vulnerable when exposed to sunlight, as sunlight itself is extremely deadly to the Turok-Hans and can and will severely burn them aflame and even kill them if exposed long enough, ending them fatally. *'Bone Of Righteous Mortal Washed In the Three Bloods of Fallen' - As a Turok-Han, one of the few ways for a non-Turok-Han to kill her is to stab her with the Bone of a Righteous Mortal Washed In the Three Bloods of Fallen (Fallen Angel, a leader of demons and an Alpha Monster). When stabbed with the Bone, the Queen's essence and anyone in the immediate vicinity is sent back to Purgatory. *'Angelic Blade' - The Turok-Han Queen can be killed, or at that very least fatally-harmed, by stabbing her with an angelic blade. **'Archangel Blade' - Archangels have their own angelic blades that are more powerful than normal angelic blades. An Archangel blade is capable of killing the Turok-Han Queen. **'Angel Blade Bullets' - Bullets forged from melted-down angel blades were shown to be effective against the Turok-Han Queen. *'The Blade of the Van Helsings' - Although specifically designed to kill Dracula and as a very powerful weapon, this blade can kill the Turok-Han Queen, as long as it is in the hand of a member of the Van Helsing family. *'Silver' - Similar to werewolves, one of a Turok-Han Queens only known weaknesses is her vulnerability to silver, as she can be killed with a silver knife, blade, or bullet. Contact with silver will hurt her. *'Death's Scythe' - It can kill anything, so it can kill the Queen. *'Death' - As the personification of death itself, Death can kill The Turok-Han Queen. *'God' - As an omnipotent being and creator of the Turk-Han Queen, he is capable of killing her. *'The Darkness' - As an unimaginable powerful evil force entity, it can effortlessly kill The Turok-Han Queen Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Turok-Hans Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of the Species Category:Species Category:Characters